Shamouti Island
Shamouti Island (Japanese: アーシア Earthia Island; Arshia Island and Asia Island are also seen) is located in the Orange Archipelago. As depicted in The Power of One, Shamouti and its surrounding isles, Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island, are connected to the balance of nature via the legendary Pokémon , , , and their mediator . Every year, Shamouti Island holds the annual Legend Festival. For centuries, the locals have performed a ceremony honoring the prophesied that would tame the should they release their might on the world. The locals dress up in traditional attire, apparently for historical purposes, but some in the younger generation attribute the preservation effort to the resulting tourism. According to , ancient writings from many different cultures name the area around this region as the source of all the waters of the world and perhaps life itself. Places of interest Town The town is the centerpiece of Shamouti Island's annual festivities honoring the Chosen One who is supposed to bring harmony to the fighting legendary birds and help the beast of the sea quell their fighting. It is relatively modern; however, it retains its old traditions, with a totem pole at the town center. During the festival, a large bazaar is set up, where people can buy souvenirs for the occasion. Festival house The centerpoint of the festival is a large tiki hut, where a banquet is set up in honor of the Chosen One. Each year, a person is selected from the crowd to play the part of the Chosen One, journeying to Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island to retrieve the three treasures there. At the end, the festival maiden plays a song on her ocarina, and the festival ends for another year. Shrine A large shrine is present on the southern cliffs of Shamouti, facing Fire, Ice, and Lightning Islands, and is where the "Chosen One" is supposed to place the three treasures. Stone structures are set up around the altar in which the treasures are placed, and flowers grow all around. A makes his residence here. Pokémon seen on Shamouti Island In The Power of One In I Choose You! Trivia on Lawrence III's control panel. Shamouti Island's location is the highlighted square.]] *During the production of the second movie, its beta name was フォーポイント島 Fourpoint Island. *In the Japanese version of the second movie, a tour guide mentions that Shamouti is located in the " ", but in the English dub, she states it is in the center of the archipelago. A TV reporter in the English dub also mentions that the unusual weather activity is originating from "the north-central region of the Orange Islands". Onscreen, a digital map of the archipelago shows Shamouti to be isolated in a northeastern region. **However, later maps look completely different from the movie version and show Shamouti to be in the center. In addition to being located at the very center of the archipelago, it also lies within the same meridian as Mt. Silver, if one were to view the Orange Archipelago map. *Shamouti Island's shrine briefly appeared in the ending of I Choose You!, which follows an alternate timeline compared to the main series. Name origin Category:Orange Islands Category:Islands Category:Anime locations Category:Movie locations de:Shamouti es:Isla Shamouti fr:Île Shamouti it:Isola di Shamouti zh:亞西亞島